At The Beginning-Song Fic
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Arnold and Helga get lost while doing something for a class project. First Songfic! Please R & R!


At The Beginning-A Song Fic   
By Black Nightshade

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! is not my property, I don't own it. I also don't own this song, I just think it's nice! Also, this is my first song fic, so please be kind and R & R! Sorry if it's not the best!

Helga and Arnold are off on a class project to find some perfect examples of nature. Arnold is hunching over a small plant, the buds just beginning to bloom. Helga reaches out to pluck it up, but Arnold puts his hand over Helga's to stop her. Helga gets a shocked look on her face. "Let's leave this one...let it bloom" He said looking up at Helga, removing his hand. "It's just a dumb flower, football head, but if that's what you want!" Both Helga and Arnold winced as she said this. "At least she's agreeing with me.." Arnold thought.

  
~*We were strangers, starting out on a journey*~   
~*Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through *~   
~*Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you *~

Helga is searching through a bunch of bushes when she falls into what seems like a hole. Arnold skidded over, looking down at Helga who had fallen down into some clearing, more like another part of the forest. He slid down, looking around for where she could have gone. He began running, following broken twigs, seeing Helga curled up on the ground wincing, a few cuts on her. He kneeled next to her, concern in his eyes. Helga struggled to her up, saying she was fine, but then fell back down wincing. Arnold makes her put one arm around himself and pulls her up.

  
~*No one told me, I was going to find you *~   
~*Unexpected, what you did to my heart *~   
~*When I lost hope You were there to remind me *~   
~*This is the start *~

"Where are we?" Helga says looking around the area. "No clue, but I think it's best we find our way out of here.." Arnold said, looking around, ever area looking the same. He frowned, finding that they had somehow gotten lost. "We're lost, aren't we, Arnold?" Helga says with a groan. Arnold nods slowly. She finds herself about to start up the cracks on Arnold, but hold herself back..for once, having control over it. "Well then, Arnoldo, We'll just have to find our way out! Together I guess we can do this, right?" Arnold looked at her a little surprised, then cracked a smile and nodded. Arnold took Helga's hand and began leading her deeper into the area.

  
~*And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' *~   
~*Love is a river I wanna keep flowing *~   
~*Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey *~   
~*I'll be there when the world stops turning *~   
~*I'll be there when the storm is through *~   
~*In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you *~

Arnold pushes away all the vines and leaves they run into, blocking Helga so she won't get hurt, though he, himself, gets hurt in the process. Helga stayed close by him, admiring his bravery, in her mind thinking up poetry over it. Arnold's hand gave Helga's a squeeze, telling her to move. She shook her head and followed after him. They suddenly heard the sound of rushing waters. Helga's eyes grew wide with wonder.

  
~*We were strangers on a crazy adventure *~   
~*Never dreaming how our dreams would come true *~   
~*Now here we stand, unafraid of the future *~   
~*At the beginning with you*~

Infront of them was a tiny waterfall. Though so small, it looked beautiful. They both looked in awe. "It's so.." Helga began. "beautiful.." Arnold finished. They stood there for awhile, totally forgetting they where lost. The sun shown down through the trees. Helga shaded her eyes as she looked up.

  
~*And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' *~   
~*Love is a river I wanna keep flowing *~   
~*Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey *~   
~*I'll be there when the world stops turning *~   
~*I'll be there when the storm is through *~   
~*In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you *~

They both left the gorgeous sight laughing, Helga as they passed splashing Arnold, Arnold splashing back. They continued to wander, again hand in hand. In the sky it was beginning to turn into night. Both Helga and Arnold looked at each other worried. Arnold began running, Helga being dragged behind, trying to keep up.

  
~*Knew there was somebody somewhere I need love in the dark *~   
~*Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long *~   
~*Nothing is going to tear us apart *~

Arnold and Helga finally get out of the clearing, gazing at another lovely sight. The sunset off the cliff. They stood watching, Helga getting closer to Arnold, both happy they where out. Arnold turned to Helga and smiled. "We worked pretty well together down there.." Helga nodded, not noticing the blush crossing over her face of being so close to Arnold. "Arnold..I have to tell you something..."

  
~*And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' *~   
~*Love is a river I wanna keep flowing *~   
~*Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey *~   
~*I'll be there when the world stops turning *~   
~*I'll be there when the storm is through *~   
~*In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you *~

"Yes, Helga?" Helga took a deep breath, her words coming out in a rush, the sun setting just above her now. "ArnoldIlikedyoueversinceIwas3!Yourtheonlypersonwhohaseverreally caredaboutmeandIloveyou!" Arnold, though the words jumbled, understood every word. His mouth hung open, his face paling. "Is she joking with me?" He thought to himself. "L-Lo-Lo-Love..me?!?" Helga nodded slowly, looking away, a few tears in her eyes. "I don't blame you if you don't speak to me again.." Helga whispered. All the memories Arnold had began rushing at him. All the times he had been nice to Helga, all the times Helga had returned the favor. "Helga.."

  
~*Life is a road and I wanna keep goin *~   
~*Love is a river I wanna keep flowin*~   
~*Starting out on a journey*~   
~*In the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you...*~

Helga looked over at Arnold, just as Arnold pressed his lips against hers. The sun setting behind them. Helga's face turned beat red. They both got a bit closer, Helga's arms wrapping around Arnold's neck, the sight of two people embracing, kissing, the sun looming behind them could be seen from where they where by the waterfall.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
